Through A Song
by Sweet-Devilish-Angel
Summary: "I never would have thought to fall in love (or to even get a chance to make love) with the scariest person I know in a blink of an eye. And it only takes one song. . . This couldn't get more troublesome than this." R&R ShikaTema fluff.


Through a Song

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"I never would have thought to fall in love (or to even get a chance to make love) with the scariest person I know in a blink of an eye. And it only takes one song. . . This couldn't get more troublesome than this."

* * *

-Shikamaru's P.O.V.—

I walked side by side with the Suna ambassador also known as _Sabaku no Temari_. It's been awhile since we've seen each other. Since we've been busy preparing for the chuunin exams and the war, we really had no time to "get together".

Though, I gotta admit, my life is peaceful without her _troublesome_ presence. What I **HATE **to admit is that whenever she's around, my peaceful life crumbles into dusts (that's a fact), **BUT**, her mere presence makes me happy and g-glad (it hurts to even say it).

I'm sure as hell not admitting that to her (or all hell would break loose), besides, I've become quite good in hiding my feelings, and sometimes, I don't even have to hide it because I'm too lazy to even show it anyway.

So, here we are, walking slowly, taking our time (not really), enjoying the silence (hard to believe?), until…

"So, where will you take me today crybaby?" the troublesome woman disrupted it… ugh, what a drag …

Instead of answering, I just shrugged.

"You're no fun at all." she said while crossing her arms.

"Did you just figure that out?" I looked at her with bored expression and half-closed eyes.

"Tch!" she just looked straight ahead.

"Why don't we go to your cloud-watching spot?" that was a surprise, she's never interested in places I'd go, much less clouds.

"Why?" it seems the best question to ask.

"Oh, no reason," she smiled innocently/sweetly which scared the living daylights out of me. She **NEVER** smile so innocently (much less sweetly). Only one thing's for certain, it only spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Or so I thought . . .

* * *

As we reached my cloud watching spot, I decided to sit on the green grass that danced gracefully with the wind, Temari following in suit. I can feel the cold breeze brush against my cheek.

I sneaked a glance at my colleague and…woah! ... It's like… I'm with a completely different person.

Her eyes are closed, enjoying the feel of the wind, lips pulled up into a genuinely beautiful smile, not in her usual smirk. And, her face just seem to glow (great, I'm having hallucinations).

I have never starred at anyone this long. Sure I've starred at Ino, but this is definitely longer (and weirder).

Just then, she opened her eyes and caught me starring. She opened her mouth next, and expectantly, I braced myself from her "deadly" words (AKA taunting), but it never came. Instead, a tune came out of her mouth. A tune so melodic I nearly forgot who the person with me is. . . I never knew the cruelest kunoichi can sing so well.

"Mmmmh, hhmmmmm

you, by my side  
is the greatest find  
in the world, full of wrong  
you're the one that's right.

Finally made it through the lonely  
to the other side" she paused and scooted closer to me. Then continued,

"You set it again, my heart's in motion  
your every word feels like I'm in a cloud  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching your shadow that had captured me.

And I'm in love  
and I'm terrified  
for the first time and the last time  
in my only life."

I felt the need to continue her song. And so I did, subconsciously scooting closer to her making our hand brush against each other in the process, also making our bodies centimeters apart.

"And this, could be good  
it's already better than that  
and nothing's worse  
that knowing you're holding back", I looked straight to her eyes as if this song is my confession.

"You were all that I need  
if only I'd admit.

You set it again my heart's in motion  
Your every word feels like the raging wind  
I'm at the edge of my emotions  
Watching your figure embrace my shadow.

(Both of us sang in sync, looking deep into each other's eyes)

And I'm in love  
and I'm terrified  
for the first time and the last time  
in my only

(The song's pitch rose and we sang more passionately)

I only said it 'cause I mean it  
I only mean it 'cause it's true  
So please believe this song I'm singing  
'cause now I'm here, so hold me close, and. Near. To. You. . ." our faces inched closer and closer until we're only centimeters apart. Her lips brushed against mine.

I took the chance to finally capture her lips, and kissed it tenderly. I opened my mouth and licked her upper lip asking for entrance, which she granted. I took my time to explore her mouth as she did the same to mine.

She slowly removed my flak jacket, while I undo her hair, causing it to gently fall to her shoulders granting easy access to my fingers.

I pulled her waist closer to mine and she had snaked both of her arms around my neck. Then, she began to straddle me, pushing me to the ground, causing me to lie down the green grass. Her hands are now on my chest.

Something's wrong. No. THIS position is wrong. Too wrong. The man is the one that who's supposed to be on TOP of the woman, not the other way around. So, I flipped her, causing her to yelp in surprise (but, mainly because of her back that collided with the ground, and my weight on top of her). Now, I'm the one straddling her.

"You chauvinistic lazy ass", she said, her tone is lower than the usual, and as I look into her eyes, I saw a glimpse of lust. That really turned me on, and as if on cue, I licked my lips. (She saw my reaction and blushed.) Not wasting time, I dove to her neck, kissing, biting and licking it hungrily all at the same time making her moan. "mmmmh", I too moaned in the pleasure she's giving me as she captured my lips once more. . .

The introduction of our kiss is gentle and passionate, then becoming strong and fierce.

As we continue, it's getting wilder and hotter. Until such time that we needed to stop. Our sweat soaked our now half naked bodies, and our pants are heard through the silence.

"Breathing . . . is a drag", I said in between pants.

She chuckled softly and said, "Was I . . . that good?" while panting.

"I should be the one asking you that question", I retorted, finally catching my breath as it returned to normal. I didn't hear any comeback, instead, she leaned in again kissing me for the "umpteenth" time.

She pulled away, then smirked "you're surprisingly cooperative today crybaby."

"And you're surprisingly out of character today troublesome woman", she laughed, making me smile.

I never would have thought to fall in love (or to even get a chance to make love) with the scariest person I know in a blink of an eye. And it only takes one song. . . This couldn't get more troublesome than this.

* * *

_So guys, what do you think?. I hope you enjoyed! ^^ . BTW, R&R!._

_This is my OFFICIAL first ShikaTema fic.. Criticisms are accepted, but please, go easy?. Ahehe, no, seriously, I need your opinions. And please tell me if you guys enjoyed it. Thank you!. _


End file.
